


Just You and Me

by indigo_carter



Series: Wincest Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter





	Just You and Me

In the end, when they decide to give it up, that they are too old, have fought too many battles, they lock up the bunker.

It’s cold - midwinter, actually - and flurries of snow are attempting to fall as Sam watches Dean from an idling Impala. He watches his brother’s hands shake as he pulls the door closed, his hair greying at the temples, the lines deeper around his eyes, the hard muscle of youth fading into the softness of age. He watches as he takes out the key for the last time, turns it in the lock, and gives the jamb a sentimental stroke. Dean’s changed in the last few years, Sam thinks. As his physical strength has begun to wain, so his emotional barriers have dropped. Sam’s shaken from his thoughts by Dean pulling his door open and sliding into the car, pushing the key across the seat with a gruff: “Put it with the journal when we get there.”

Where ‘there’ is happens to be a mystery to Sam, so when - after a day and a night driving (which isn’t as easy for either of them as it once was) - they pull up in a suburban street outside a small house with a yard, he is thoroughly confused. When Dean turns to him and presents him with a key on a chain, realisation begins to dawn. They walk into their house together. It’s small - compact, even - but it’s enough for them.

More has changed over the years than just Dean’s muscle mass; at some point they fell into an easy relationship which eventually gave into the emotions they’d always pretended not to feel. From that point on they’d never looked back.

Sam slips his fingers through Dean’s and is led up the stairs to continue the tour. On the bed is a small, black, velveteen box. Sam cocks his head and looks at Dean. When Dean shoves him towards it, he perches on the end of the bed and pulls it onto his lap. In the box are two rings, and Dean gets down on his aching knees in front of Sam and whispers against his knuckles.

“Just us now. Just you and me.”


End file.
